


All Bets Are Off

by clotpoleofthelord (plantainleaf)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantainleaf/pseuds/clotpoleofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes bookstores. And pie. And Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Bets Are Off

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jess/deanhugchester/frecklesarechocolate for the beta :)

Dean is getting annoyed.

They've been in this bookstore for two hours, and he's ready to go. He's got two books on Louisiana witchcraft, a leather bound translation of the Iliad, and a novel Charlie says Wil Wheaton recommended (and Dean puts a lot of trust in Wesley Crusher: the kid always reminded him of Sammy a little).

Dean likes bookstores, he does. But Sam and Kevin take it to another level.

So here he is, watching Sam sort through piles of seemingly identical books on wildlife and myth and law and history, while Kevin sits entranced a few feet away, buried in a giant book that Dean can't even read the title of.

He's just about to get up to start annoying Sam into leaving when a voice at his elbow makes him nearly fall out of the chair.

"Dean, are you all right? You seem agitated."

It's Cas. Of course it's Cas. Dean's heart rate returns to something approximating a normal speed as he turns to the fallen angel and has to suppress a chuckle.

Now that Cas is basically human, they've been experimenting with letting him develop preferences and opinions on his own, without their input. This has (maybe unfortunately) extended to his clothing choices as well. Today, Cas is wearing dark green corduroy pants with a button down striped in pastel pink and dark blue. He's also got those fucking toe-shoe things that Dean could have sworn he hid somewhere far, far from the bunker.

Somehow, Cas almost makes it work together, though. Maybe it's the serious expression or the fact that the stripes in his shirt match his eyes almost exactly, or maybe it's the way the corduroys hug his ass like they're painted on. Or maybe it's just Dean's ridiculous fondness for the guy that's making him grin at the sight of him dressed in clothes he chose himself.

Cas is still staring at him curiously, though, and Dean fights off his grin and tries to remember the question. "Yeah, yeah, Cas, I'm fine. Just ready to leave, that's all."

Cas glances at Sam and at Kevin and gives Dean a small smile. "Perhaps we can wait elsewhere? There's a diner advertising fresh strawberry-rhubarb pie just a few streets away."

Dean grins and stands. "Sounds like a plan. Let me just tell Sam."

He turns towards his brother and is opening his mouth when Sam looks up and says, "Yeah, yeah, pie, diner, angel. I know. We'll come find you when we're done."

Dean closes his mouth and nods, stretching and slinging an arm over Cas's shoulders. "Have I told you lately that your ideas are awesome?"

Cas smiles back, wider this time, and they walk out into the sunlight.

\-----

Sam watches them go with a grin as Kevin shakes his head. "One of these days, they’re gonna realize that they've been dating for months," says Sam, closing his book and reaching for another.

“Nah,” says Kevin. “Bet you they won’t.”

_(They’re not sure who wins the bet in the end; they decide to call it a tie.)_


End file.
